


Something Important

by thewritingsloth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, SO FLUFFY, Tumblr Prompt, after S03 ep04 it's what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Nicole has a hectic morning after a night at the Homestead, and forgets something.





	Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Wayhaught from demons. Let them be fluffy in peace. Thanks.
> 
> Adapted from a tumblr prompt, enjoy!

As the sun started to seep through the living room, Nicole reached for her phone and slid it in her pocket, urgently making her way to the kitchen of the Earp Homestead. She had hit snooze a couple more times than usual (thanks to a certain « bonus blanket » tiny brunette) and was running slightly late.  
A smiling Waverly gently pushed a mug of hot coffee in Nicole’s direction as the officer took a seat at the table.  
"I hardly think Nedley will be holding a grudge against you if you arrive five minutes later than usual, Nic."  
The redhead shrugged:  
"I’m aware, but you know I am always trying to..."  
"...be punctual, right", completed Waverly, cutting Nicole’s sentence off while putting a hand over the redhead’s. They exchanged a chuckle before sipping their respective drinks (a healthy tea looking a bit too green for Nicole’s taste, one of those things people of the internet were crazy about, with a name that Nicole could never, ever remember). The officer downed her coffee quickly, her eyes glued to the clock. She stood up and noisily placed the mug in the sink before saying:  
"Okay, I’m going, Waves. See you for lunch?"  
Waverly put down her teacup:  
"Of course, but don’t you think you are forgetting something important?"  
Nicole’s brow furrowed for a few seconds, before she looked up with surprise written on her face:  
"Oh! You’re right!"  
Waverly smiled as she made her way towards Nicole. Suddenly, the redhead leaned down and placed a bruising kiss on her smaller girlfriend. Slightly amazed, Waverly finally responded. When the pair parted, Waverly’s cheeks had turned to a pink shade.  
She held up her right hand, Nicole’s car keys in it.  
"I meant this, but I’m not complaining..."  
Nicole laughed loudly, the sound music to Waverly’s ears, before turning the doorknob.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
